Of Life and Death
by JadedFeline
Summary: Alura shard has gotten excepted into her dream school, Ravenwood! Until she finds its not what she expected. She and her new "friends" are part of a prochecy. And their supposed to save the whole universe? Along with that she might have to deal with some conflicting feelings. What a great freshman year. Yuri in later chapters


This place was...more crowded than I expected.

My name is Alura Shard, I'm 17 and I finally got excepted into Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. It's every wizards dream to come here, as it is the highest ranked school for teaching the magical arts. Well, it's the ONLY one of course. But I doubt that matters.

Ravenwood school, is located in the very heart of our world, which is known as the Spiral. The spiral consists of many worlds, all broken off and seemingly unaccessible. Seemingly though. For of course our worlds are dominated by magical creatures and thus, we created a portal system through the heart of Bartleby. Rumors even say Marleybonian Scientists are discovering more as we speak! Bartleby, is the great created of our world, along with Grandmother Raven.

Bartleby is the giver of life, and the creator basically. His branches stretch over the whole of Wizard City. He is the direct connection to Life magic.

I so happen to be a Theurgist, or a practitioner of Life magic. We're very peaceful people, and wise and respected to most other schools. Except Death or course. To put it simply; We hate them, they DEFIANTLY hate us.

I've never met one personally, but all I hear other Theurgists; mainly ones my own age, saying that they are rude, irresponsible, reckless, evil-doers, and a lot of other words I choose not to repeat.

I never thought to much of them though. Secretly I was a tad bit fascinated at what their magic could do, ours was almost ALL limited to healing as for our peaceful nature. Sometimes I wondered what exactly my power could DO though.

I gazed on the scene playing out in front of me, it seems alot of wizards were arriving here as well. Strange timing though, as the night fell it was nearly the time of the moon to be rising. Everyone was running about, or some were taking it all in, as was I.

But where would I go..? Should I just head to the dorms, wherever they may be, since its so late? It was probably for the best I suppose.

"Alura!"

I jumped, momentarily causing my levitating luggage to fall to stone pathways with a 'thud', before I lifted a shaky finger and the suitcase floated once more.

I looked over to my right, to see an older girl running towards me at full speed. Her blond pixie-cut hair bounced wildly, and her green eyes bright with excitement. Than I realized she had no plan of stopping.

"Alura!" She cried happily once more, and nearly tackled me. My suitcase fell again.

I let out a yelp as I was almost knocked over, and the girl squeezed me until I really couldn't breath that well...

"Geez...Mavis...can't..breath!"

She released me at once, holding her hands over her mouth. "Oh my gosh so sorry! I just get so excited!"

This, is Mavis. My cousin on my Fathers side, considering how close my family is we grew up as practically sisters. Or at least the closest thing I have to one being an only child and all.

She's 2 years older, and stared attending Ravenwood before I did. She wrote me, saying she'd welcome me when I finally got in.

Mavis clasped her hands together. "I'm so glad to see you! What took ya' so long?"

I opened my mouth to speak, the older girl beat me to it, holding out a hand to stop me. "No no no, let me guess..you WALKED didn't you?" She said, like walking was some kind of crime.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Yes I did.."

She tsk'ed. "Darling what have I told you? You'll never get anywhere if you WALK! For Spirals sake get yourself a broom or a horse or SOMETHING!"

I shrugged, and looked around for the girls dorm. "Mounts just aren't my thing I guess.."

"Uh..where's the dorm?"

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up once more. "Right this way!" She said, and walked almost directly to the left, to a large stone building. Opening the wooden double doors she said, "I would take you around to meet the Professors but its late since you, ahem, WALKED. So you should just head to your room and meet your roommates!"

I stopped walking halfway in. "R-roommates?" I wasn't prepared for this honestly. I wasn't that shy, but I did prefer to be alone whenever I could, and sharing a space with people I just met seemed..wrong.

There was no way I could do this.

"Yeah! Isn't that great? Now you'll HAVE to make some friends!" Mavis laughed. She grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

...

"Home sweet dorm room!"

I sighed. Grabbing my suitcase to hold in both my hands, nervously. My room was on the top floor, and as Mavis explained had two bedrooms inside, along with a living room, bathroom, and small kitchen. They sure weren't kidding when they said this was a nice school.

My cousin put her had on her chin, in a thinking pose. "I think your suppose to have..three roommates? Maybe four? I'm not sure."

"Very helpful thank you."

She grinned. "Anytime darling." She opened the door, almost hitting me in the face with it as well. She than preceded to shove me, unwillingly, in the door. I stumbled as I was pushed in, "Mavis! Watch it!"

She grinned sheepishly, "heh sorry." She herself only poking her head in, blue eyes wide. "Nice room you have here." She giggled. "Alright, I've got worlds to go to, creatures to slay, ya' know the usual.." She said shutting the door slowly while speaking. "Wait, wait- your just leaving?! Just like that?" I stammer. "Yup. Again, places to go, things to slay-"

"Yes I get that!"

"Cranky! Get to bed would you? You need your sleep for tomorrow anyways! Hey,good luck tonight! See you later~!" She slammed the door.

And I was left alone to look about the room.

The walls were a light blue, and a white, fluffy looking carpet to match. A white sofa, and chairs, a glass coffee table..sort of the usual living room I'd say. Except all the chrome colors in this room. I winced. Was there no natural colors in this dorm?

I heard a door creak open, down the hallway which was straight ahead. The door closest to the living room opened, someone had carved a snowflake into the door, I noticed as it opened, which I'm pretty sure is not allowed here.

A girl with bright blue hair poked her head out. She had wide ice blue eyes, staring ahead curiously. She most likely heard the door Mavis slammed rather loudly.

In a flash she was gone, an I jumped as she teleported directly in front of me, mere inches away from my face, I yelped as yell backwards. Landing not so gracefully on my behind.

She stared at me a moment, her eyes inspecting me. Though they held no hostile emotions but instead an icy calmness.

"May I help you..?" She said, her voice clear but held a cold undertone. I opened my mouth, but for a moment no words came out. I was nervous already. What a great welcome.

"No- wait yes- I think. I-I'm your roommate.."

She instantly gave me a more friendly look, then looked a bit embarrassed as she held out a hand. I gladly took it. It was cold. "Oh sorry about that. You must be the other roommate we were expecting."

I dusted myself off. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. If she's like this, maybe the others could be?

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Natalie Ryder, Ice student." She said proudly. As if it wasn't obvious. She acted like I DIDN'T notice how whenever she teleported next to me the air DIDNT suddenly turn 20 degrees colder. When I noticed she was waiting for me to say my name, I quickly complied.

"My names Alura..Alura Shard..Life student." I said, still somewhat shy.

"It's a pleasure." She dipped her head slightly. "I must say, I have never encountered a Life wizard with your looks before dear." It's not the first time I've heard this. A stereotypical Theurgist would have light either blond, or in rarer cause brown, hair. Along with bright green eyes. Me, on the other hand...well not so much. My hair was indeed light and fine, but it was SO light and fine it appears white. That and the act that I have pale skin, like porcelain, as it was been referred to. Add that to my light blue eyes and you have one strange looking Life wizard. I know why of course, but the exact reason still confuses me. I just smiled a bit and shrugged.

"We must speak about your room arrangements..." Natalie rubbed a hand on the back of her neck and looked elsewhere but Aluras eyes.

"You see, me and my wonderful-" she said "wonderful" extremely sarcastic. "-sister have kind of..occupied both rooms here. I know what your thinking. 'Where sisters can't we share a room?' No. No no no no. Trust me. Don't ask questions."

Oh I can tell already this is going to go well.

"So you'll simply have to share a room with one of us. And it can't be me."

My eyes narrowed slightly. "Why's that then?" I asked. I didn't even know the other girl. This one I at least felt semi-comfortable around.

She sighed. "My room has to be kept at a maximum of 30 degrees Fahrenheit. Or else I'd overheat. That temperature lowers at night by half. If you stayed with me, you'd need at least 5 layers of sweaters on at all times."

Oh. "I see your point.." I got goosebumps just imagining it. I tilted my head slightly. "Do you think your sister will mind?"

"Probably."

I suddenly felt even more nervous. She must have noticed me shuffle anxiously because than she said, "ah, don't worry about it. Honestly I doubt she'd care." She started down the hallway and motioned for me to follow. "Her names Savannah. She hardly notices what going on around her. And never speaks to anyone! Honestly-" she said putting her hand on the doorknob. "- you'd think she wouldn't want to give her people more of a bad reputation.."

Before I could ask what she meant by that, she was pushing me in the door. What was with people shoving me through doors today? "I've got night classes on Thursdays..I'll have to to talk to you later! Buh bye~!"

...

This room was dark. No really, like extremely dark, I couldn't see anything for a moment. I was just looking around a bit trying to make out anyone, or anything. How could anyone live in here? Maybe she's alseep-

Oh no. She's not.

I looked around a bit more until in one of the corners. (What I thought was the corner anyways.) I saw a pare of glowing purple eyes, staring intently at me. Something about them scared me. Just the way they were looking at me. But they were also so fascinating...

Wait a second though. This aura in the room. It feels strange..what element in this? It's suffocating..that's it..

Death.


End file.
